<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>黑蜘蛛检查报告 by SlashCat412</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824466">黑蜘蛛检查报告</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashCat412/pseuds/SlashCat412'>SlashCat412</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - Fandom, Spider-Man - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Spideypool - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashCat412/pseuds/SlashCat412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>托比虫！托比版黑蜘蛛！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wade Wilson/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>黑蜘蛛检查报告</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>黑蜘蛛检查报告</p><p>1 听力</p><p>Peter现在正在给Wade口交，蒙着眼睛。<br/>他可以根据Wade说话的语速和呼吸的频率判断自己的舌头是否摩擦着应该摩擦的位置。<br/>“我操他妈的上帝啊——”Wade说，他深深地吸了口气，飞快地往外蹦着感叹词和直白粗暴的下流话，“你他妈的太棒了你究竟从哪学的这些小家伙你那发红的小嘴快把哥的灵魂都要吸出鞘了——”<br/>而Peter只是戛然而止了，他的舌尖沿着Wade阴茎慢慢地往上滑动，在顶端转了个圈就离开了。<br/>“宝贝儿你这被拿刀阉了我还难受虽然哥几分钟又能长出个新的来。”Wade说。<br/>Peter笑了一下，他发红的舌头舔过自己发红的嘴唇。<br/>“我都能听到你血管里的血往下冲的声音了。”他的眼睛还蒙着，现在Wade不需要跟他有什么眼神交流，他光从Peter嘴角笑起来的弧度就能看出来这小家伙在勾引他，明晃晃的、大胆热情的勾引。<br/>Peter今天有点不对，Wade给他开门的时候看见他倚靠在门边，穿着黑色的衬衫和西裤，像只浑身发懒的黑猫。<br/>“你今天可真够辣的小Peter，比穿着黑色比基尼还正在发情的黑色Hello Kitty还要性感，你是吃了什么药了吗，如果是的话快告诉哥你之前在哪个酒吧，哥帮你把那混蛋揪出来然后抢走他所有的药。”<br/>“我很好，Wade。”Peter凑过来，“我没喝酒。”<br/>Wade十分想知道他身上究竟发生了什么事，但是Peter接下来直接就拿了一条黑色的领带把自己的眼睛蒙上了。<br/>“你想知道发生了什么事。”Peter说，“那就来给我做个全身检查吧，从听力开始。”<br/>他说完就把手指搭在了Wade的皮带上解开了扣子，将舌头伸了进去，他垂下的柔软的刘海甚至蹭到了Wade的根部。<br/>今天的Peter绝对不对劲。<br/>他变得太要命了！Wade想，哥说过自己爱死他了吗？如果没有哥接下来可以嘚啵嘚啵说一整天。</p><p>2 味觉</p><p>Peter的黑色西裤摩擦着Wade已经完全勃起的阴茎，他现在坐在Wade身上，手指从他的肩膀开始慢慢地往上爬，摸索到Wade的面罩。<br/>“你想在开干前跟哥来个法式热吻先吗？”Wade说，“浪漫的想法，我喜欢。”<br/>Peter的食指在他狼藉的嘴角摩挲着，Wade有些痒。<br/>“你在找最好的接吻角度吗我的小Peter？”<br/>“是的。”Peter说完凑上去，他柔软的嘴唇贴着Wade同样狼藉的嘴，他们跳过了接吻的所有程序直接到了互相啃咬的阶段，激烈的程度像是在互相争夺空气，舌头相互纠缠得如同打结，每一个味蕾都在互相摩擦。<br/>Wade的双臂紧紧箍着Peter，然后地无数加一次地觉得Peter的身体真是小得可爱，刚好能让他嵌进自己的怀里、箍在自己的双臂中。<br/>“你今天喝了伏特加。”他们分开的时候Peter这么说道，他说完意犹未尽地舔了舔Wade的嘴角。<br/>“恭喜你，你的味觉也变敏感了。”Wade评价，然后他忙着用牙齿和手去扯开Peter身上那件该死的黑色衬衫的扣子，“现在是时候让哥给你检查一下身体其他地方的敏感性了。”</p><p>3 触觉</p><p>Wade亲吻Peter的脖子和肩膀，啃咬他的锁骨，用还戴着手套的双手抚摸他的背和腰部。<br/>他的手指拨弄、按压Peter乳头的时候，对方在他怀里发出细细碎碎的呻吟，整个人都在微微发抖。<br/>“你变得比以前敏感了不止一倍了Peter宝贝。”Wade说，他用舌头用力舔过Peter的乳尖，后者从喉咙里发出一串漫长而慵懒的、颤抖着的叹息。<br/>Wade感到有什么东西正顶着他的小腹。<br/>“是你的触觉增强了？”Wade一边问，一边忙着把手往下解开Peter发紧的皮带，“还是因为蒙着眼睛看不见所以变得敏感了？”<br/>Peter没有回答，他把头靠在Wade的肩膀上，头发一直在蹭Wade裸露在外面的皮肤，他攀着Wade一直断断续续地发出很轻的呜咽声。<br/>“你里头呢？是不是也变敏感了不少。”<br/>答案是绝对的，因为Wade刚把手指伸进Peter的身体里，这个小家伙绷紧了身上的每一块肌肉，他叫Wade的名字的时候声音里写满了色情。</p><p>4 肌肉密度</p><p>“你的肌肉密度是不是变大了宝贝儿，手感棒透了——”<br/>Wade抚摸着Peter的身体，他看到热汗沿着Peter的身体缓慢地蜿蜒下滑，勾出清晰而色情的肌肉线条。<br/>“而且里面也变紧致了不少，哥的老二告诉哥的，它现在正兴奋得欲仙欲死，你应该感受得到，你感受得到吗Peter宝贝儿？”Wade问，他用力顶了一下腰间，在他身上的Peter已经被他顶弄得已经摇摇欲坠了，他徒劳地把手按在Wade的胸口支撑住自己，除了毫无底线的呻吟似乎没有余力再发出其他声音了。<br/>“Wade……Wade……”Peter叫道，“Wade，你打算……就这么……全程报告我的——我的检查结果吗。”<br/>“当然，这很学术，学术是另一个层面意义上的性感，就像你似的。”Wade笑着回答，现在他伸手去解下了绑在Peter眼睛上的黑色领带。<br/>这一个举动真是直击灵魂，Wade想，看看Peter宝贝的蓝眼睛！水汪汪的，看得哥灵魂深处都要高潮了！</p><p>5 视力</p><p>“Wade。”Peter躺在床上，他被Wade的影子整个罩住，但是眼睛依旧蓝得发亮，他伸手慢慢揭开Wade的面罩，Wade阻止了他。<br/>“让我看着你，Wade。”Peter说，他把Wade拉下来，亲吻他的嘴唇和满目疮痍的脸颊，“我想看着你。”<br/>他把Wade的面罩揭开，丢在一边，喘息着去亲吻Wade的眼睛。<br/>“你好像又变紧了宝贝儿。”Wade说。<br/>“是的。”Peter笑着回答，他冰蓝色的眼睛里全是赤裸裸勾引的笑意，“因为你很帅。”<br/>“看来有些人的视力差得不行了。”<br/>Wade用力地摆弄他，顶撞得Peter连句反驳的话都说不出来。</p><p>6 声带</p><p>Peter的声线还是一如既往的柔软，他平时说话总是软软的，带着点一尘不染的天真和一点点的迷惘。<br/>此时此刻他柔软的声音里充满了情欲，比任何一个情窦初开的少年更动情、更纯真也更堕落，这让Wade上瘾。<br/>“你的叫床声真不错，哥以前说过吗，哥应该把这个录下来方便哥以后DIY的时候用。”</p><p>7 体力</p><p>Wade操了Peter整整一个晚上。<br/>整个空间和所有的时间都是湿哒哒的热，他们的夜晚浸泡在毫无底线的漫长高潮和短暂的疲软中。</p><p>8 黑蜘蛛测试报告</p><p>“哥觉得应该再给你做个检查，以防共生体又回来了呢？哥已经有了你被附身时候的具体数据了，你的舌头灵活度——简直太灵活了，括约肌的松紧，你一直这么紧的宝贝儿，那天晚上特别紧而已，体力——你的持久力快跟哥差不多了！哦，还有声音！你听听哥都录下来了——”<br/>“不！不！！”Peter叫道，他整个脸都埋在自己的臂弯里，耳尖红得发烫。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>